Well, this is Manhattan
by Sliverwings
Summary: Hey. I'm Kate, and what I'm about to tell you will blow your mind away. You see, I saw something that even my eyes don't believe. Trust me nothing is as it seems.
1. My best weapon:the rolling pin

I couldn't sleep. Usually I go out like a light but I guess it was just as well. Actually I was just staring at the stucko ceiling wondering why the heck someone would ever buy a stucko house no matter how nice the interior was. I heard a yell issue from outside but why should I even look? That stupid sixteen year-old, constantly driving that screeching car and whooping all the while. Probably drunk or just using the cover of night for a little free time driving. Idiot, wish I could tell him how I'm extremely ticked of I am after this little episode. Well, I don't know who he is anyway. There was another yell and a loud thunk as something hit our wooden fence. Now this wasn't a car and a stupid teen anymore. There was loud grunt and another louder thunk. It sounded like someone was having a fistfight in the alley. I don't know what got into me but I jumped out of bed and turned off the alarm and clambered onto my desk. Using the little muscle that I had, I unlatched the rusty thing and pushed myself through the window and gingerly jumped down to the wet grass below. Scrabbling up the fence I only got a peek over it. It was so dark that my eyes were having trouble adjusting and all I saw was one figure beating the shit out of the other. The dude was punching the other while the other guy was well, doing his best with the situation but still getting the shit beaten out of him. I slipped and my feet stung as I met those blasted woodchips. Trying my best not to crash into anything I practically flew through the window. Cold sweat started trickling down my shirt. Hastily I pulled on my jeans I flung the door open and rushed into the kitchen. The phone was sitting in clear view but I thought better of calling the police. They never are in time. My parents? Nah, though they didn't look it they were strong but they'd make too much of a ruckus and the attacker would get away. Only one option, I had to kill or knock out the attacker. Quite the most stupid thing that I could possibly do but the other results weren't pleasing. Kitchen knifes. No, I wouldn't be able to drive those things into anyone, imaging the gory details made my stomach lurch. What could I use without grossing myself out? A rolling pin. Mom always had that huge, heavy rolling pin. Fumbling with the knobs I flung the cabinets open and grabbed the rolling pin and headed out of the kitchen. Making sure to tiptoe past my parents' room. My father snores loudly and couldn't be stirred, only wakened by a loud yell but my mother, had the ears of a fox if I've ever seen a fox...but she would wake even if there was a creak of a floorboard outside of her room. Fortunately they hadn't stirred and I carefully, slowly opened the front door. Closing it softly behind me I crept down the wet lawn and towards the corner rounding about to the alleyway. The sounds got louder and so did my breathing. Peeking around the corner I saw the attacker launching his fists at the other person. The person was on the ground; he grunted in pain and took the blows openly. Holding my breath I crept up behind the man raising the rolling pin behind my head. Why the heck was I up at midnight about to hit a guy over the head with a rolling pin? Well, this is Manhattan. 


	2. The news is bullshit, this is real

Thanks erodi5200, I thought about it and decided to redo this chappy, but it might be worse off but it makes more sense for Brooklyn and my char. Please ignore my grammar, it's to make the dialogue and char more realistic.  
  
With a sickening crack I brought down the rolling pin. The man fell forward and I guess overcome with my boldness I set to hitting every possible place I could find. How was I to know how many times you had to hit someone with rolling pin to knock them out? I was screaming my head off cursing as usual, I really got to stop.  
  
"LEAVE-HIM-ALONE-YOU-BASTARD!"  
  
Suddenly he swung around at me; surprising me he punched me in chest. Next thing I know I'm being held by my arm and his eyes turned a blazing white. Glowing eyes?!?! Flashing glowing eyes...how is this possible? I must be dreaming. He or it had WINGS. I'm definitely dreaming. It squeezed my arm to the point I felt that my bones would snap. Tears started flowing out my eyes and I yelled. I've never been in such pain before. You'd think after being in the school that I'm at I'd be toughed up. I've exchanged meek punches before but I've never had someone try to break all the bones in my arm. I did the thing that was only logical, punched him in the face with my other hand. It didn't hurt it at all but it got its attention alright. I couldn't see its face but as it saw me, it immediately loosened its grip. I yelled again as the blood started flowing through my arm again. The other person, who'd I had completely forgotten about charged forward raising a huge mallet over his head.  
  
"MONSTER!"  
  
The guy with the mallet looked like he was going to hit me and whoever or whatever was beside me. I didn't care about the thing beside me; hell, it was the thing that tried to break my arm. But no stinking damn man is going to hit me with a mallet.arghh. I sprinted over and kicked the guy with the mallet in the groin.  
  
I was shocked. What am I doing? The man doubled over but succeeded to punch me in the gut. Now it was I that was kneeling on the concrete.  
  
Why can't I breathe? I'm suffocating! My lungs were screaming but I couldn't breathe. In a sudden rush my breath flowed to my lungs. The man I just kicked had regained his posture quicker than I expected. "You're trying to help the monster!" Hell no! I'm just trying to keep you from hitting me with that huge mallet of yours. Wait know that I think about it, doesn't his head look funny. It that a mask or something? What is this? The Ku Klux Klan?! The man raised his mallet again. I thought it was the end. I could only just watch as he brought the mallet down... There was a roar and that thing charged at the man trying to kill me. The man stopped in mid-swipe enough time for me to get away. The man still holding the mallet didn't swing it-It was too heavy I guess-and tried to hit that... thing. My supposed rescuer dodged the fist and clobbered him in the upper jaw I crawled forward trying to get away and WAKE UP. From what I could hear my former attacker punched or hit it will the mallet back, knocking it backwards onto the concrete. He threw himself forward and my ankle and tried to pull me back. Using the last strength that I had I kicked him in the face. Warm blood overflowed onto my bare foot as his nose bled. He snarled and jerked me harder. Quite forgetting everything I twisted around and sunk my teeth into his hand. He cried in anguish as I buried my teeth in. He finally let go and as I scrabbled forward he found enough time to get up. He ran up towards me and locked his arm around my neck. I screamed but it was cut off has he tightened his grip on my neck. He was strangling me. He's killing me! I tried to kick him but I couldn't...I couldn't breathe. There was a crack and the man slumped forward loosening his grip on my neck. Standing over him a rolling pin in his hand was HIM.  
  
"Heh, never knew these things could be so useful." He chuckled patting my rolling pin. Knowing that I was talking to something that had glowing eyes and wings I gave a racking cough and whispered,  
  
"Um, if you don't mind could you help me? I can't move my legs." Hey if this is all a dream, it couldn't hurt. How could it be a dream when I'm in pain? I must've fallen off the bed again.  
  
"Oh sorry." He grabbed my arm and pulled me upright. I wobbled there for a moment and (albeit stupidly) fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Uh, I said I can't move my legs, what part about that do you not understand?"  
  
"Well what do want me to do?" he said anxiously It sounded like he didn't believe that I was even talking to him. That and he sounded like he didn't believe that I was completely trustworthy. After all, I did hit him over the head with a rolling pin didn't I?  
  
"Just help me get to somewhere other than here." I guess I had shuddered I don't like being around this thing.  
  
"All right." He carefully put his arms around my waist and dragged me along as it awkwardly walked forward.  
  
"Never expected to see a human so calm about talking to one of us." He must of looked at me again but I still wasn't able to see the face. Damn blackness.  
  
"You can't see me can you?" he said  
  
"No and I don't want to." I must have sounded very stuck up but in truth I didn't want to see him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Probably it's for the best." He sighed and with that he gently placed me down on the grass. I only got a glimpse of his hands in the street lamp if you could call them hands. They were deep red as if someone had dumped a ton of paint over them and it was clawed with only four fingers in total I think. Oh, damn right it isn't human. God, I wanted to scream but it just didn't come out right, a strangled gurgle more like. It withdrew its claws quickly and whispered angrily,  
  
"Blood damn it."  
  
While it was muttering trying to make up its mind my hands searched out a large, jagged rock. Perfect for throwing at the something in front of me. Though I couldn't see the thing's face something else was out there. Something was stalking out of the darkness coming behind it. There was a glint and I saw metal being raised up. Forgetting my plan to throw the rock at the thing I screamed,  
  
"LOOK OUT!" and I threw the rock at the shadowed attacker. There came a strangled cry and the figure fell forward missing its target by a few inches. The rock had totally torn the skin on his face. Seeing the torn up face of that dead man staring at me I threw up. After I had successfully emptied my gullet I looked up at the thing again. Now I could see its face in the street lamp and seeing that made me want to scream. It resembled I donno a stone gargoyle except in flesh. I've heard stuff has been happening like this but I never believed it. The news is bullshit, this is real. Pure white hair hung down to his shoulders, long thin horns poked up in front of the hair, its face and body was a dark red, and its beak-like mouth was slightly open in surprise. The thing was wearing nothing save a loincloth fasted by a belt around his waist. Dark black wings were spread open and its eyes were fixed on me. I can't pinpoint what those eyes looked at me but to me it looked like it was surprised, taken aback.  
  
"L-leave me alone." I said scooting away from it "D-don't come near me!" I grabbed a jutting stone sticking out of the brick wall and pulled myself up. Taking a few shaking steps back I checked myself. I could now move my legs and that would be all the better for I wanted to run like heck.  
  
"G-go away! Just go away!" I took another few steps back "Don't come near me." It took a step towards me.  
  
"JUST GO AWAY!" I yelled. It stopped, still looking wide-eyed at me. And I ran. I ran faster than I have probably have ever in my life. Soon all my mind was focused on running, running, running. Finally I reached the end of my tether; I staggered around with no more energy left. I slumped onto the concrete. As I looked down, I saw that I had run past my own home and was lying in the middle of the street. My eyelids were too heavy to open again. My train of thought slipped away like trying to hold water in your hands. I opened myself to beautiful sleep. 


End file.
